


After all this, there will always be us.

by herilaveur



Series: Just to love and be loved in return [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Spring 2022, in a post-pandemic world, Robbe and Sander travel for the first time together...and we travel with them...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Just to love and be loved in return [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080344
Comments: 60
Kudos: 52





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This time I think it will be the last fic of this series (I know I've probably already said that...).... I really wanted to get out of the pandemic and the lockdown! So let's get out, and fly away with Robbe and Sander.

Sander walks through the swing door and stops for just two seconds to watch all the commotion in front of him. Everything is an explosion for the senses: there are an incredible number of people who are getting restless and become almost like shapes of different colors so quickly they pass in front of him, there is all the ambient noise: people talking, music resounding, punctuated by announcements, and there are even the smells of coffee, bread, cakes and other sweets to make you wait. There are so many people and it's almost weird to see so many people in one place. Everybody seems to know where he has to go and Sander stands there having no idea where he has to go.

''Look, we have to go that way. Are you coming?''

Robbe slips his hand into his and gently pulls him forward, not even waiting for his answer.

"Are you okay?''

Sander nods and pulls their suitcase.

''I can't believe we're really there. Our first real trip together. I feel like it's a dream. It's being the best spring vacation ever.''

Robbe stops and turns around to look at him smiling.

''Yet it's real, my love. But if we don't find our plane, the dream will turn into a nightmare. Look, we have to register our suitcase at number 12. Come on.''

Sander follows him without even checking on the notice board. He looks at Robbe out of the corner of his eye and smiles. He looks almost as old as him now that he's growing a beard. His hair is longer than it was when he met him three and a half years ago. His friends laugh about it every time they see each other, reminding him that the pandemic and the lockdown are over, and the hairdressers are open again, but Robbe just laughs. It's clear that even when he had them long at the beginning of high school, they were only so long now, but Sander loves it, so he's really happy that Robbe doesn't cut them because of the silly reflections they can hear sometimes. Sander, on the contrary, cut them rather short just before they left, but not too short either, so that Robbe could always bury his hand in them.

''Are you really all right?''

Sander nods and shakes his hand a little harder.

''Great. I can't wait to touch the sky with you. The seventh heaven sound great.''

An outraged noise is heard behind them, but they don't even turn around and continue laughing their way through the airport to the baggage counter. There are several counters where people are lining up, but at number 12 there is no one there so they come forward smiling, and Robbe give the tickets that the guy behind the counter asks for.

''Do you only have one suitcase?''

Sander nods, passing an arm around Robbe's waist.

''We're going to live naked, no need for clothes.''

Robbe laughs, even if it doesn't make the guy behind the counter laugh at all.

''I guess that means yes.''

Sander smiles, looking serious again.

''Yes, just that one. Sorry, it's our first flight.''

The grey suitcase bought just for that occasion disappears and the man gives them their tickets back.

''Have a nice flight.''

Sander takes the tickets by looking around him.

''Where do we have to go now?''

The man finally smiles and points to a place on his left.

''You go there, you take the escalator towards the safety passage. You go through security and then you follow terminal A on your left. The flight to Paris is gate A55.''

Robbe nods but Sander looks at the guy again.

''Do we have to do all this again after our stopover? Check the suitcase again and go through security?''

The guy shakes his head and smiles.

''No, your suitcase will be transferred directly. If you go out of the secure area, you'll have to go through security again, but that's it.''

Sander thanks him and this time he leaves the counter, hand in hand with Robbe. They settle behind a family of five children, following each other perfectly in size, just like the Daltons. It's only 7am, yet there are already many people waiting to pass through the security gate. Some look like they are sleeping standing up, others look like they are completely awake. Sander's in between, probably because they didn't get much sleep last night, too busy enjoying their hotel room. They arrived in Brussels last night and had rented a room not far from the train station, which allowed them to easily take the shuttle to the airport this morning.

The security gate rings, taking Sander out of his thoughts.

''I bet you're going to ring the gate.''

Sander looks at Robbe who laughs and he shakes his head.

''Nonsense, I won't make it ring.''

Robbe kisses him in the neck while they move a little forward.

''I'm sure you'd love to get frisked.''

Sander turns around to find himself in his arms and then shows a woman with beautiful brown curls and a much too tight uniform on his chest.

''By her, yes, I would.''

Robbe immediately loses his smile while Sander's smile increases. 

''I can never laugh with you.'' Robbe complains, pushing Sander slightly to follow the advancing line. ''You're not funny. You always say what it takes to annoy me the most.''

Sander laughs and kisses him quickly before grabbing a tray as all the people in front of him do.

''I'm very funny. Funny is my middle name.''

Robbe grabs a tray by shaking his head.

''I know that's not true.''

Sander looks at the children in front of him who look like they've done that a million times. They put their coats, bags, phones, belts and jewelry in the tray so he does the same. The woman beckons him to pass and he winks at Robbe before joining her and passing through the gate without turning it on. He picks up his things and starts laughing when Robbe passes by and the gate starts ringing.

''Sometimes it's the shoes, put them on the carpet.''

Robbe takes off his shoes and passes by again but the gate begins to ring again. The woman beckons him to go towards his colleague who is waiting for him with a device that he passes over his body. Sander grabs Robbe's things but is stopped by the woman.

''That's my boyfriend.''

The woman looks at Robbe who nods and then takes her hand away, letting Sander take his things.

''You're lucky.''

Sander smiles twice as much and joins Robbe who the guy lets go after a weird hand check.

''I told you not to bring drugs, baby.''

Robbe gives him a black look while the security guy starts laughing.

''It's okay, go ahead.''

Robbe puts his shoes back on and gets his bag and jacket back before he takes Sander's hand in his.

''Never say things like that here. Can you imagine if he believed you?''

Sander laughs and caresses the top of his hand with his thumb.

''He knew I was joking, and the woman would have helped you. When I said you were my boyfriend, she looked at you and said I was lucky.''

Robbe laughs, embarrassed, like he does every time someone other than Sander says he's handsome.

''Nonsense.''

Sander stops and turns around.

''Ok, if you don't believe me, we'll ask her.''

Robbe pulls his hand, so he turns around, again and Robbe shows him a coffee.

''Ok ok, I believe you. Come on, let's go get a coffee, we have almost an hour before the start.''

They settle down at a small table, around two very black coffees and chocolate muffins.

''In 2h30 we will be in Paris!'' jubilates Robbe while looking at his phone.

Sander puts his hand on his and smiles.

''In 9 hours we will be in Cagliari! ‘’

Robbe smiles a little more, crossing their fingers.

''You look more happy to go to Italy than to see your brother. We haven't seen him since Christmas.''

Sander raises an suspicious eyebrow, trying to no laugh.

''Of course ! But you seem more happy to see my brother than to go on vacation with me. We should have picked a stopover in Amsterdam after all.''

Robbe laughs and leans over the table, pulling him slightly towards him so he can kiss him.

''I'm so glad we can finally go together that I don't even realize it's happening. It's going to be a great week.''

Sander nods as he kisses him.

''Totally. And then the next week should be pretty good, right?''

Robbe raises an eyebrow, trying to look like Sander looked a few seconds ago.

''Sounds like you're in more of a hurry to spend a week's vacation with my brother than a week with me?''

Sander laughs before taking a sip of coffee.

''We haven't seen Jens and Lucas since Christmas. I'm just glad we're going to see them in Utrecht after our vacation, and I know that you also keep saying that you can't wait to see their apartment.''

Robbe bites a piece of muffin and nods.

''I can't believe it's been eight months since they went there to study in Utrecht. You're right, I can't wait to see them. Maybe I should exchange our tickets and find a direct flight to Amsterdam.''

Sander grabs the tickets that Robbe waves in front of his nose and laughs.

''Never! I want to eat Italian ice cream on the beach with you, eat pizzas, watch you surf, walk through streets so narrow that we'll be afraid to get stuck at the end, take incredible pictures, drawing on the beach, and maybe even speak Italian.''

Robbe smiles and shakes his head.

''I'd like to hear that.''

Sander bends over to kiss him but stops right in front of his lips.

''Ti amo, idiota.''


	2. Stopover

''It's actually super long.''

Robbe laughs at Sander's impatience and strokes his cheek.

''You'll start screaming as soon as we take off, don't be so impatient.''

Sander rolls his eyes and takes his hand in his.

''Nonsense. You predicted something about the security gate and that's not quite what happened...so get ready to be scared, baby.''

Robbe laughs as the three flight attendants stand in the middle of the aisle to give the safety demonstrations.

''Do you''

''Shttt, listen up, Robin, we need to know what to do if the plane crashes.''

Robbe slaps his hand and Sander moans while he probably didn't feel any pain. He has a huge smile on his face and Robbe knows he's only saying that to annoy him.

''Stop! That's not funny. Do you think I want to know how to put on a lifejacket? If we crash, we're dead.''

Sander strokes his cheek and pulls his head slightly so that he puts it against his own.

''Dying holding your hand is all I wish for.''

Robbe looks at their hands and pulls them towards him to kiss Sander's hand.

''I agree, but not now. In a long time. Like 90 years sounds good.''

Sander starts laughing and kisses him.

''Ninety years? I'll be 111. I love you, but I think I would have died a long time ago.''

Robbe kisses him with a smile.

"You're not 21 yet.''

Sander shakes his head.

''Only three weeks. Ok, I think''

Sander's fidgeting, squeezing his hand a little harder.

''We move! We move!''

Robbe puts his hand over his mouth before taking it off to kiss it.

''Sorry. Look, we move!''

Robbe leans over Sander to look through the window.

"No turning back now.''

Sander kisses him before they both settle down properly in their chairs, without letting go of each other's hands. The plane turns around and then stops and Sander starts laughing.

''Oh, that was fast. We're already arrived.''

Robbe kisses him with a smile. No matter how stressed he may be, Sander will always be able to calm him down and make him feel that everything will be alright. The airplane starts moving again, accelerates straight, the track scrolling faster and faster through Sander's window, and suddenly they take off. That's hundreds of tickles in his belly, and from the smile on Sander's face, it's clear that he feels them too. 

Robbe looks at him and smiles because Sander is sweating happiness. He has a huge smile, amazed eyes and he shakes Robbe's hand a little harder.

''Look! Look at the clouds!'’

Everything turns white and for a few seconds they go through the clouds. And when Robbe thinks it's beautiful, they find themselves above the clouds and it's even more beautiful. Sander seems to realize that he forgot something and hurries to take his camera that was on his lap. 

''It's beautiful.''

Robbe looks at him and smiles. It doesn't matter that they have known each other for three and a half years, it doesn't matter that he has white or brown hair, short or tousled, it doesn't matter that he smiles or sulks, Sander is just beautiful.

''Absolutely beautiful.''

Sander looks at him and laughs as he takes his picture.

''I agree. But look at that view.''

The clouds disappear and everything is just blue. The logo announcing that they should keep their belts on goes out and the hostesses get out of their seats.

''There we are, we're above the sky. Are you okay?''

Robbe nods with a smile, bending over to kiss him.

''Great, how about you?''

Sander kisses him and puts his head against his.

"Incredibly well.''

They had planned a game of cards and movies on their computer, but finally they spend the next two hours talking, huddling together, letting their fingers play together, talking about Bowie and Iggy, who they already miss, even though they know they're good at Lara and Willem's house.

''Here the captain, you can see Paris on your left.''

Robbe's startled, realizing that he has fallen asleep on the shoulder of Sander who's smiling at him.

''Hello sleeping beauty. Look, I hear it's Paris. The eiffel tower isn't big enough, I don't see it.''

Robbe smiles as he pushes his hair back on top of his head.

''Fasten your seatbelts, we're starting the descent.''

Robbe and Sander smile as they look at each other because they are not untied. Landing is really less fun than taking off. Sander frowns, seeming to be thinking the same thing, and Robbe lets out a little scream when the plane touches the asphalt and seems to bounce off it. His cheeks turn red immediately as Sander puts his other hand on his.

''I said you'd be the one screaming. You are always the one who screams the most.''

Robbe shakes his head, laughing. Sander always have the gift of making him feel good and make him laugh, just by annoying him.

''That's not even true.''

Sander pretends to think about it and Robbe shakes his head again when the plane stops.

''Bienvenue à Paris, ça va ?'' _(Welcome to Paris. Are you all right?)_

Robbe laughs as he looks the airport by the window.

"I'm fine.''

Sander shakes his head and smiles.

''En français, Mr. Ijzermans.'' _(In French, Mr. Ijzermans.)_

Robbe smiles, he was sure that Sander would tell him this, imitating his teacher to perfection. And it is already certain that Sander will spend his time telling him this when they come on vacation to Tobias's home, this summer.

''Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ton frère, il est sûrement moins ennuyeux que toi.'' _(I can't wait to see your brother, he'll probably be less boring than you.)_

Sander kisses him and lets go of his hand which he pushes away.

''Alright, I'll find myself a French girl to photograph.''

Robbe takes his hand back with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare.''

Sander shakes his head, rubbing their noses together.

"No, I wouldn't dare."

The plane door opens and they get off, pushed by the stream of travelers. They reach the airport and Robbe sees it immediately. They look so much alike that it's almost disturbing. As if they had consulted each other, Tobias cut his hair exactly like Sander, while Robbe knows that Sander didn't tell him about it. Tobias makes big gestures behind the bay window and beckons them to pass on the right. Sander lets go of Robbe's hand as soon as they pass through the electronic doors to be able to take his brother in his arms.

''Hey, old man."

Tobias laughs as he patted him on the back.

''Hi, tiny, so, not too scared? Ready to start again?"

Sander moves backwards by rolling your eyes.

''No problem, that was cool.''

Robbe hugs him for a few seconds before nods.

''Yeah, that was cool. Ready to do it again in four hours. It's cool that you came to see us, it's good to see you."

Tobias runs a hand through Robbe's hair, pushing it back and Sander growls, getting between Robbe and his brother. Robbe's already certain that Tobias only touched his hair to piss off his little brother, and the worst part is that it totally works.

''It looks good on you. They are longer than at Christmas, right? Oh come on, Sander, Robbe's like a little brother to me. And besides, I have a girlfriend now."

Sander raises an eyebrow, showing that he doesn't really believe in it.

''Oh yeah? Like a one-night stand or like it's serious?''

Tobias shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I think it's pretty serious, but it's a bit complicated because she's studying in London. I met her on New Year's Eve, she was partying with friends. But you'd like her, she has green hair and a pretty cool style."

Sander laughs as he puts his hand on his brother's forearm.

''But what's she doing with you, then?''

Robbe laughs because no matter what Sander says, Tobias has his own style. He always has a pair of converses, but each time in a different color. Robbe has never seen him in anything but black jeans, or black shorts, but he always has ultra-colored T-shirts and sweaters, and his denim jacket. Sander says he was born with his denim jacket on his shoulders.

They go to a cafe and Tobias orders them coffee and croissants. Robbe smiles as he watches Sander feast on a croissant.

''Croissants are so good in France. You have to admit, that's why you stay here.''

Tobias shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Maybe it's just to be away from you."

Tobias and Sander both laugh and Robbe rolls his eyes as he looks at them. 

"I'm laughing, I love life here. It's too bad you don't have more time because I would have loved to show you around Paris, but we'll do that this summer, right?''

Sander nods and dips his croissant in his coffee.

''Definitely. And that way we can meet your girlfriend, right? Unless she can't stand you by then.''

''If Robbe can stand you, I don't worry about me.''

Robbe looks at the two brothers bickering and smile. Sander will probably spend the flight to Cagliari saying that his brother is boring, but just by his smile, Robbe knows that he's happy to see him, even if it is only for a few hours.

''So, what's your program for the vacations? Why Cagliari anyway?''

Sander shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

''It was the cheapest ticket destination when we booked. I mean, except London, and and as we had dreamed of beach and surfing, Cagliari sounded good.''

Tobias raises his eyebrows, surprised.

''Are you going to surf? Sander Driesen on a surfboard? Shit, I'm going to get a ticket right now to go with you, I want to see that!''

Sander sighs and show him his middle finger while Robbe starts laughing.

''No, Robbe's going surfing while I'm going to watch him and draw quietly on the sand.''

Robbe shakes his head while laughing.

''No way, we'll both go surfing, I'll teach you.''

Sander shakes his head, as they do every time they talk about it since they organized this trip five months ago.

''You've already skated, you can get on a surfboard, I swear it's easy.''

Sander sighs with an empty look and Robbe laughs.

''I almost broke my arm, and maybe even my leg when I got on your skateboard.''

Tobias laughs as he takes a sip of coffee.

''At least in the water that shouldn't happen. I'm sure he'll be able to convince you. One blink from him and you'll be on the surfboard before you know it.''

Sander grumbles in his coffee cup and Robbe smiles because he knows that Tobias is right, but he won't do it. He wants Sander to want to share this with him, not that he feels obliged to. He puts his hand on his and smiles tenderly at him, which puts a smile on his pretty face.

''And so, have you planned any visits?''

They talk about the tourist places they spotted on the internet, the market they want to do on Thursday morning, the more lost places they will have to reach after several hours of walking but which apparently allow them to take beautiful pictures. Of course they talk about the ice cream, pizzas, pasta they can't wait to eat. They talk about Willem when they get a picture of him walking proudly with Bowie on his leash and Tobias gives Sander a birthday card and money.

''With a bit of advance, but you can treat yourself and think about bringing a present to your favorite brother.''

They eat lunch together and already it's time to iron the security. This time Robbe doesn't ring, and neither does Sander. Robbe smiles as he watches Sander turn around to greet his brother one last time before taking his hand. 

"Are you okay?"

Sander nods, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm glad I saw him. And now, it's gone! Italy, here we are.''

Robbe pulls out his phone, types quickly and takes a huge smile.

''Andiamo.'' _(Let's go.)_


	3. Chapter 3

just to warn, I'm not giving up on this story but I'm sick. the flu has been shaking me since yesterday (covid test negative) so my brain is a mess and the computer gives me too much headache to write and translate. see you soon 😘❤️🧡💛💚💙💜


	4. Arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like screaming: I'm back! Okay, I know I'm totally addicted to AO3, and frankly it just confirms it but I don't care, I missed it too much!  
> Thanks again for all your messages of encouragement. I decided not to delete the previous chapter because I didn't feel like deleting your messages. I've rarely been this sick, and now I'm still battling a superinfection, but since I've been on antibiotics it's getting better. I've been better for two days, but my dislexic brain apparently needed more time to get back in order and stop making me write sentences that don't mean anything , because I think one word but write another one...
> 
> Anyway, I just to tell you that I missed you!
> 
> Now let's take off with Robbe and Sander, direction Italy!
> 
> I don't know if it's worth clarifying, because it seems logical to me but I do it anyway. If we forget that I translate everything in English: Sander and Robbe speak to each other in Dutch, but speak in English with the other people (except when they say words in Italian, there I would write in Italian and I would put the translation).

Sander gives Robbe a slight nudge to get closer, even though they are already glued together, and as he knows him well, Robbe bends over to listen to him whisper.

''We can't make love in the bathroom without getting caught, right?''

Robbe laughs as he pushes his hair back over his head and shakes his head.

"No, absolutely not.''

Sander turns around to look at the toilet door at the very end of the plane. In the movies, the toilet is in the middle of the plane, wedged between curtains and people can go in discreetly, but that's clearly impossible. So he sulks looking out the window because he wanted to know if what they say is true and that it's better above the sky.

''I promise to make love to you as soon as we get there if it'll make you smile.''

Robbe kisses him on the neck and Sander chuckles under his kisses.

''I just wanted to see if it was better in the air. I guess we'll never know.''

Robbe kisses him tenderly, biting his neck in places.

''Or you can go by yourself.''

Sander turns around so quickly that he hit Robbe's head, who groans backwards, holding his forehead.

''Sorry, baby, sorry.''

Sander kisses him gently on the forehead before bending over to whisper.

''Am I dreaming or did you just ask me to jerk off in the airplane bathroom?''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders as if it were completely normal and smiles.

''We can't go together, but you want to see if it makes you feel better.''

Sander starts laughing as he kisses him, slipping his hand through his hair.

''You are so incredible. A little crazy, but incredible. But no, I'm not going to do it anyway.''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders and stands up smiling.

"What are you doing?''

Robbe raises his eyebrows and nods at the bathroom door.

"Guess.''

Sander watches him enter the toilet and Robbe gives him a big smile before closing the door. If the somewhat shy Robbe he was when they met saw the cheeky man he has become, he would probably be shocked. 

Robbe reopens the door laughing a few minutes later and Sander knows he didn't do anything because he's not so quick to come. He apologizes to the girl sitting at the end of their row and sits down laughing.

''Admit that you thought I would.''

Sander laughs and nods.

''Maybe so, I thought you've so kinky.''

Robbe laughs and settles down against him. The man sitting across the aisle looks disgusted at them and Sander strokes Robbe's cheek and destroys him with his eyes. He keeps Robbe against him because he loves his hugs, but also so that he doesn't see him. Nothing will spoil their vacations, especially not homophobic assholes. 

The landing is less surprising than the first time, and this Robbe doesn't let go of a little surprised scream. They wait for the most hurried passengers to get off before getting up. Sander puts on his jacket while Robbe retrieves his bag stored above their heads when the man gets up and taps him on the shoulder.

''Sorry miss, could you pass me my bag?''

Robbe grabs the bag and gives it to him while rolling his eyes.

''Oh, sorry, I made a mistake. With your hair, there's a lot to be wrong about, isn't there?''

Robbe rolls his eyes and hands him his bag.

''Yeah, women with beards, you can see it on every plane.''

The guy frowns, probably not expecting an answer and Sander smiles because he's just too proud of his boyfriend.

''We see more and more fags, anyway.''

Robbe drops his bag which falls on the floor, on his feet, and Sander joins Robbe immediately.

''Hey! Are you stupid or what?''

Robbe looks at the bag and then the guy smiling.

''Young people are so clumsy these days, it's crazy. I'm not strong enough for your bag, I'm just a low fag, right?''

Sander pushes the guy with his shoulder to get out of the plane, pulling Robbe with him.

''What an asshole that guy is.''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the airport smiling.

''Who cares? There are assholes everywhere. Come on, let's get our suitcase and we'll discover our new home!''

Sander's almost happy that the guy does not seem to have a suitcase because he shoots them of the glance but does not stop around the portico. Robbe smiles, as if nothing could come to spoil his happiness and Sander kisses him on the top of the cheek.

''Are you all right?''

Robbe nods with a smile.

''Yeah. It's only hair. Those who think long hair is for girls are stupid. Look at that girl over there, she's got shorter hair than you, and that doesn't make her a guy. Don't think about him, baby, we don't care.''

Sometimes when he sees him standing up to homophobes, Sander finds it sad that Robbe is so changed because of the man's death in Beveren last year. He cried for a long time after seeing it on the news and spending some time on the phone with Milan. He can almost still see Robbe curled up in his arms, tears flowing.

''It could have been Milan. This guy just wanted to find love or at least comfort. These assailants were younger than me, damn it. We're in the middle of a pandemic and they can't find anything better to do than to hunt down gays?''

After that, Sander was a bit afraid that Robbe was afraid, but the exact opposite happened. He decided he didn't want to live in fear and he didn't want to let them win.

Sander huddles up next to him, looking at the portico that rotates without the suitcases seeming to appear.

''I'm so proud of you. Milan would have been proud too. We'll have to tell him that.''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal, then takes out his phone.

''Okay, we have to follow the signs to the station and normally we should find a direct train to Cagliari center.''

Sander detaches himself from him to pick up their suitcase and they go out hand in hand. They turn a little in the airport but end up finding a long tunnel that joins the station and they buy their train tickets, happy that the ticket machine also works in Dutch.

The train arrives barely five minutes later and they smile as they look at the landscape outside.

''I think we're doing pretty well, don't you?''

Robbe nods, already taking out the map he has prepared to reach their location. Robbe has spent hours looking at the train, bus, and all the cool things to do here on the internet. They had the choice of renting downtown or towards the beach, and finally they found an apartment in a building right in front of the beach with a balcony overlooking the sea.

''Is it me or is it already hot?''

Sander takes off his jacket and Robbe does the same. In front of the train station, they get a little lost looking for their bus because there are six different stops on the same square and they don't understand which one is the right one until the "Poetto" bus arrives. Luckily the bus is not too full and they can sit down because this time the journey seems endless. Sander puts his head on Robbe's shoulder and closes his eyes just for a few seconds.

''We'll be there soon, babe. We'll be able to rest a little.''

Sander nods gently and Robbe caresses his forearm in return.

''Here, it's the next one. I think it's. Okay, yes, normally it's next.''

They get off the bus, not really sure of themselves but Robbe shows a street sign.

''Here, it's in this street. We found it.''

They walk a few minutes before arriving in front of the white building they saw in the photos and sound like the lady told them in the email.

''Third floor to the left.''

They take the elevator and when they get to the third floor, a little lady in her fifties smiles at them.

''Welcome. How was your trip?''

Robbe nods with a handshake and Sander smiles. It's something that may seem silly: a simple handshake. But after living locked up for months, with the ban on this kind of contact, it almost feels strange to shake hands with someone you don't know. Sander shakes his hand and smiles. It feels weird, but it feels pleasantly weird. Life is back to normal.

''Really good, but we're glad we've arrived.''

Sander looks around and smiles.

''It's really very nice.''

It's simple but bright and clean. There's a sitting area with a sofa that turns into a bed, separated from the kitchen area with a large bookcase. In the kitchen, there's a small table with two chairs and all the appliances they might need, but the weird thing is that the cupboards are full of food. There's a box of tea bags on the shelf and a transparent coffee can, ready to serve.

''You can take what you want as long you remplace it for the following tenants.''

The bathroom is a square room where there is a toilet, a sink and a shower area, delimited by a curtain that can be drawn. There is soap, shampoo, and disposable razors, like in a hotel.

''If you need anything, I live two floors up, the door on the right, number 62. Please don't hesitate to call.''

They thank her and Sander takes the keys before joining Robbe who's on the balcony. There's a small table for two, but above all a magnificent view of the beach and the sea. Sander puts his arms around her waist and grows his hair with his head so he can kiss her on the neck.

''It's just perfect. I can't believe we're finally there. We've been talking about it for so long.''

Robbe turns around and smiles and hugs him.

''It's just perfect. What do you wanna do now?''

Sander looks at the time and gently caresses his waist.

"What do you want to do now?''

Robbe moves his head in one go, like in the shampoo commercials to shift all his hair to the side of his head so that his neck is totally exposed.

"I don't know.''

Just the tone of his voice shows that he knows it and Sander's already kissing his neck from the base to his ear, letting one hand go down to his ass.

''Everyone could see us here.''

Sander shrugs his shoulders and continues to kiss him.

''So what? I just kiss my boyfriend on the neck, I don't see what's wrong with that.''

Robbe moans under his kisses and puts his hand on Sander's hand put on his crotch.

''You don't just kiss me.''

Sander looks around and shrugs his shoulders.

''Nobody sees that.''

Sander bites him gently, just enough to make him moan, but not enough to leave a mark before backing off.

''It's almost five o'clock, if we go to bed now we won't get out of here tonight. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?''

Robbe shakes his head and pushes him inside before closing the bay window and the curtains.

''We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow. I just want us to relax.''

Sander nods, kissing him in the same time.

''I'm so happy to be here with you. I love you so much, Robin.''

Robbe groans as he pushes him onto the couch.

"Show it to me.''


	5. Discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little surprise for you here...

The first time Robbe wakes up, it's totally dark outside and he doesn't even have the courage to grab his phone and look at the time. He huddles up right next to Sander, who sleeps next to him, makes him his little spoon and immediately goes back to sleep.

The second time he wakes up, they have reversed direction, and Sander's shoulder pulls his hair, just like almost every nights. Robbe quickly thinks back to the guy on the plane and puts his hair back under his head, away from Sander, wondering if it might not be time to cut it a little, but he shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. He loves the style it gives him. Maybe it's silly, but physically, it gives the impression that he's completely self-confident, that he's totally in charge. And then he remembers that it's just hair so he smiles when he goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up the next time, he's alone in bed. He straightens up all of a sudden because he realize that there's no one else in the apartment. He gets out of bed, puts on his boxer shorts and a T-shirt, and is about to get out when he hears the click of Sander's camera. He gently pushes the curtain and that's when he realizes that the window is just ajar. Sander sitting on one of the chairs in the corner of the terrace and visibly takes pictures of the sunrise on the beach.

''Do you want us to go down to the beach to see it?''

Sander's startled and then gets up to take him in his arms.

''Hi beautiful asleep. How are you?''

Robbe nods and goes back to put on his pants and shoes.

''Really fine. Hurryup if you want to have time to take beautiful pictures.''

Since it is only 6:35, the beach is totally deserted. Sander takes a few pictures of the landscape before make posing him on the sand. And finally, Robbe takes out his phone to make a series of selfies of them sitting on the sand in front of the rising sun.

''How long have you been awake? A long time?''

Sander shakes his head while scrolling through his photos on his camera.

''Just ten minutes before you I think. Do you want something to eat?''

Robbe nods as he gets up.

"I'm hungry like a wolf!''

Sander gets up and puts his arm around his waist.

"That's normal, you didn't eat last night.''

Robbe looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"You haven't eaten either.''

Sander makes a pout before he starts laughing.

''I've eaten you, it's full of protein.''

Robbe pushes him, pretending to be disgusted but Sander snuggles up against him again almost immediately.

''Disgusting.''

Sander shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''You didn't say that last night. And what's more, no one here understands us so even if the beach was full of people, I could say it loud and clear, no one would know what I was talking about. I love that.''

Robbe sighs as he opens the door of the building.

''There might be other people who speak Dutch, promise me you won't do that, please.''

Sander pretends to hesitate and then nods.

''I promise, I was kidding. Maybe.''

Robbe prepares two coffees while Sander takes a box of cakes out of the cupboard along with some fruit and they settle down on the terrace to have their first breakfast.

''Since we're up early this morning, do you want to go to the city?"

Robbe nods and they look at the city map to decide their day. Finally they take the bus back to the center and stop on the port where they look at the huge cruise ships.

"I didn't think they were that big. It must be impressive inside."

Sander who was taking a picture of a palm tree joins him and looks at the boat a few hundred meters away from them.

''Yeah probably, but I don't think I'd like that. I would be afraid of feeling trapped. Don't you think so?"

Robbe shrugs his shoulders and slips his hand into hers.

''Yeah, maybe. But we could do a remake of Titanic."

Sander raises a laughing eyebrow.

''Remember how Jack dies at the end, right? I prefer Romeo and Juliet anyway."

Robbe elbows him lightly as they walk up main avenue towards downtown.

''You remember they die in the end, right?''

Sander shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''Heaven in one sigh.''

Robbe rolls his eyes but caresses the top of his hand with his thumb. There is something reassuring, something familiar that is triggered in him every time Sander quotes Bowie.

''Heaven in here, with you.''

Sander smiles and stops to rub their noses together.

''Examination refused, those are not the official words.''

Robbe passes an arm around his waist while kissing him.

"I'll have to hire a tutor to help me study then. Or bribe the examiner."

Sander kisses him before he starts walking again.

''Bribing is good for me. It's hard to climb, isn't it?"

Robbe nods, pointing up the street.

''Yeah, and look it's worse on the end, but imagine the view from the top.''

Finally at the top of the street, there's a staircase that looks like it's endless, and when they get to the top, it's just to notice that it's a landing and the staircase goes on to their left.

''Can you imagine living here? They must have oversized calves.''

Two girls pass by, speaking Italian, both dressed in a rather short skirt and Sander turns over on their passage, a large smile on their face.

''They have rather nicely drawn calves.''

Robbe lets go of his hand and Sander catches at once.

''I was laughing. It's not a vacation if I can't tease you.''

Robbe looks up at the sky and intertwines his fingers again.

''You already tease me all year long.''

Robbe looks up and sees a couple going down the stairs, hand in hand. They must be slightly older than they are, and are definitely taller, and blonder, especially the taller of the two. He has a huge smile on his face and makes a head movement to push his long hair back before stopping to kiss his boyfriend who looks much less happy. He yawns, rubbing his eyes and Robbe thinks to himself that maybe he's just unhappy that he got up early.

Finally the smaller of the two looks at them, and smiles when his gaze falls on their intertwined hands so Robbe smiles back at him. Of course, they're not going to become friends with every gay couple they meet, but it's good to see that they're not the only ones. It's a bit like bikers waving at each other when they pass each other on the road. The tallest one nods his head when they arrive on the same step and makes a slight movement with his hand without taking it off his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Halla.''

"Hallo.''

The two guys stop, frowning.

"German?''

Sander and Robbe shake their heads and smile.

''No, it's Dutch. We come form Antwerp, in Belgium. And you?''

The two boys smile and nod.

''Oh ok. We come from Oslo in Norway. Ok, so, have a good day.''

''You too.''

Sander and Robbe resume the climb with a smile and Sander gives a winning shout when he gets to the top, before he realizes that the streets leading to St. Remy's Bastion are really steep, but once he gets to the top, the view of the city's really beautiful.

After few pictures, they settle down around a table and order two cokes that they drink while watching the view.

''We have nothing better to do than to be happy. I love it. Look at the people walking around, I think it's so great just to be able to see them smile.''

Robbe grabs his hand on the table and gently caresses it.

''You look beautiful when you smile.''

Sander smiles a bit more before leaning over the table to kiss her.

"I always smile when I'm with you, Robin.''

Robbe won't point out to him that it's not totally true just so as not to spoil the mood, but he knows that Sander knows that. Eventually they go to all the tourist places to see in the city center, and he even manages to convince Sander to go up a few more steps to the top of a tower to get an even nicer view. They walk through tiny streets, and Sander stops to take pictures of the monuments, as well as the pretty houses lost in the alleys, or tags. Sometimes he stops and takes a picture of something, and frankly Robbe doesn't even know what he sees that is so beautiful, but that's what he likes most about Sander's pictures: he reveals tiny details that nobody pays attention to.

''I want a pizza.'' Sander says looking at the time. "I'm too hungry.''

Robbe nods and they go down to the square, just down the endless staircase where there are about ten restaurants. They quickly look at the plates of the people already seated on the terrace and settle down in a restaurant where the pizzas overflow from the plate, so big are they. Not only are they huge, but they are also delicious. When they leave the restaurant, Robbe has the impression that he will never eat again in his life.

''If we eat like this every day, we're going to have to pay extra weight on the way home.''

Sander laughs, shaking his head and pushes him towards an ice cream store.

''Are you kidding? Come on, let's go get an ice cream.''

Robbe looks at him as if to make sure he isn't laughing, but Sander already goes inside and looks at all the flavors. It's clear that he has never seen so many different perfumes.

''How do you make a choice with so many choices?''

Robbe looks at the saleswoman who smiles at them and shrugs her shoulders.

''I don't know, but I'm sure you'll take chocolate.''

Sander looks at the six different kinds of chocolate ice cream and smiles.

''I'll have an ice cream with two scoops, pistachio and Spumoni, please.''

The saleswoman nods and takes a cone.

"Cone? Or jar?''

Robbe should say pot because he's already eaten enough, but real ice cream is always eaten in a cone.

"Cone, please.''

Sander looks at the lady who makes two perfectly round balls in the blink of an eye and hands his ice cream to Robbe?

"What's in the spumoni?''

Robbe shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't know but I like the colors. Have you chosen?''

Sander nods with three fingers.

"Three balls, Bacio, Yogurt and Frutti di scusa, please.''

Sander's ice cream looks like it's going to fall out of the cone because it's so hard to hold and Robbe licks it a little while he pays and they go out.

''Hey, I saw you. You only had to take three if you were so hungry.''

Robbe laughs as he hands him his ice cream.

''I'm not hungry, and neither are you.''

Sander shrugs his shoulders as he languorously licks his ice cream, leaving just a little on the corner of his lips.

''It's an ice cream, you can eat it endlessly. And did you see the name? The apology fruit. I had to taste it.''

Robbe bends over to lick the ice cream left on Sander's lips and licks his lips backwards.

''Yeah, really good.''

Sander raises his eyebrows with a smile.

''I know, but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it.''


	6. Him

It must be 7:30 pm when they return to their apartment, carrying the groceries they've done before getting back on the bus. Robbe breathes a sigh of satisfaction when he slumps down on the sofa after tidying everything up and Sander joins him with a smile.

"How are you?''

Robbe stretches as he yawns, pushing the hair back from his forehead.

''I'm all right. If Bowie was with us, he'd be pretending to die in the corner like he does when you walk him around too long.''

Sander laughs thinking about their dog and strokes Robbe's cheek.

''You look a lot like him now.''

Robbe laughs as he closes his eyes.

''I can't even contradict you. Shall we stay here tomorrow? A day on the beach and I'll teach you how to surf?''

Sander sighs and Robbe smiles a little more.

''Ok for the beach day, but I don't surf. I'll just fall down and shame you.''

Robbe snuggles up against him, sliding his head into the hollow of his neck. 

''I'll never be ashamed of you.''

Sander kisses him on the forehead and then Robbe raises his head so he can kiss him properly. He knows that Robbe doesn't say that to be nice, and that it's true. Of course, he will roll his eyes and pretend to be embarrassed if he teases him too much, but he knows that Robbe will never really be ashamed of him, of who he's.

''I know. Okay, maybe that scares me a little. What if I drown?''

Robbe shrugs with a smile.

''If you find yourself underwater, you just have to hold your breath, I hear you're good at it.''

Sander looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Your hear?''

Robbe nods, gently stroking his arm up and down.

''Yeah, so it seems. I'll remind you that you cheated when you tried to show it to me.''

Sander pushes him over to tip him onto the couch, straddling him.

''I didn't cheat, I took an opportunity.''

Robbe laughs while letting his hands run down his back.

''If you fall off the surf, you can kiss me underwater.''

Sander laughs, gently brushing his lips on Robbe's lips.

''Or I could just kiss you now.''

Robbe pretends to think and then nods, already opening his mouth in invitation, so Sander kisses him, but just at the comissure of his lips. He kisses him the same way, on the other side, and Robbe moans, obviously impatient.

''Kiss me.''

Sander raise his eyebrows and places a quick kiss on his lips. Far too quick for Robbe to even have time to kiss him back. Robbe moans again, moves slightly underneath him and Sander smiles because he loves to tease him.

''Sander...''

Sander nods as he straightens up.

''You're right, I'll go make dinner.''

He gets up but Robbe grabs his arm and pulls him against him.

''Oh no.''

Sander pretends to be surprised and looks at the kitchen.

''No?''

Robbe shakes his head as he settles into his lap.

''You can't turn me on and leave me like this.''

Sander gently strokes his sex through the fabric of his jeans and smiles.

''Your right, I can't do that to you.''

Robbe leans in to kiss him but Sander shifts to kiss his neck.

''Kiss me.''

Sander nods with a smile, but they both know he won't. Not right away. It's a kind of game that could never have thought to do at the beginning of their relationship. He would have been too afraid that Robbe would think he didn't love him anymore, or that he didn't want him anymore. He wouldn't have been able to resist Robbe begging him to kiss him anyway. And even if it's always difficult to resist him, to see him becoming more and more needy, just for a simple kiss is really very exciting.

Sander pulls Robbe's shirt off and kisses his chest, moving down to his nipples before moving up to his neck.

''Kiss me, really.''

Sander bites him on the neck in response, harder than he did this morning, almost too hard, which is confirmed by the surprised cry Robbe lets out, so he runs his tongue over it to tone it down.

''Sorry. I love you so much I want to eat you.''

Robbe looks at him with his puppie eyes, while pouting, his lower lip tucked in and Sander smiles as he strokes his lip with his thumb.

''Or you could just kiss me.''

Sander grabs his chin with a smile and leans in to kiss him but pushes him off at the last moment, laying him down next to him so he can get his shorts and boxers off in one motion.

''I could do that.''

Sander gets on his knees to kiss him all around his cock, just licking the outline without touching it.

''Fuck, Sander, why do you always drive me so crazy?''

Sander smiled as he stroked him.

''Because you love me?''

Robbe moans in response because Sander wraps his lips around his cock, moving down slowly as Robbe moves his hips slightly to make him go faster. He runs a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly, to guide his pace.

He lets go of his hair when Sander lets go of his cock to look at him and grabs his angel medallion to pull it up to him, knowing full well that Sander never resists that.

''Kiss me.''

Sander kisses him on the jaw before going down to kiss his necklace.

''Fuck, Sander. Please.''

Robbe wraps his legs around him waist to keep him from moving and Sander laughs as he kisses his hair.

''Be patient.''

Robbe shakes his head and tugs his chin to look at him.

''I don't want to be patient. Take me now.''

It's just crazy how Robbe's words can go straight to Sander's cock. He moves slightly because his boxer are getting too small and it makes Robbe smile as he slides his hand between them to take off his shorts and stroke the tip of his cock sticking out of the top of his boxers. 

''Take me, babe.''

Sander gets up to remove his clothes and pulls Robbe to join him and carries him before slamming him against the wall. Sander kisses him feverishly and Robbe moans with pleasure. He murmurs a ''finally'' into his mouth without stopping to kiss him, making it seem like he hasn't done it in weeks, maybe even months, tightening his legs around his waist as if he never wanted to let him go again. He kissed him with the same fever after the first lockdown and Sander thinks about it every time he kisses him like that.

Sander quickly grabs the lube sitting on the shelf next to them but holds Robbe back when he tries to get off.

''Stay.''

Sander guides him just to get off a little and pushes lightly to enter him.

''Fuck. Wait.''

Sander nods, his lips just resting against Robbe's.

''Too much?''

Robbe shakes his head, closing his eyes.

''I didn't think you were in such a hurry. Just give me two seconds.''

Sander bites his lower lip gently, trying to control his already totally chaotic breathing.

''I love you.''

Robbe smiles and kisses him as he nods, loosening his arms a little more to move down on his cock. Sander buries his head in the crook of his neck, feeling like he's hidden by his hair.

''I love you so much, Robin.''

If someone had told him that despite the months, the years together, he would still feel that way when making love to Robbe, he probably wouldn't have believed it. And yet it's still there. Every time they make love, every time Robbe takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, every time he smiles at him when he meets his eyes, every time he hears him play the guitar or sees him do new tricks on the skateboard, every time Robbe quotes Bowie, every time he makes him feel like it's okay if he's not feeling well, every time he whispers his name... every time, like now, his heart feels like it's going to explode because it's so full of love.

Each time he knows it's him. It has always been him, and it will always be him.


	7. Don't restrict

Robbe wakes up as the light gently enters the apartment through the yellow curtain, giving the room a truly peaceful atmosphere. He stretches out gently and turns around trying to move the bed as little as possible to watch Sander who's still deeply asleep.

The ends of his hair are all wet, almost like every nights and Robbe smiles because he knows he's going to tease Sander about how he sweats a lot and at night he turns into his own personal radiator. He looks at his thin, half-open lips, almost forming a smile that moves slightly to the rhythm of his breathing and must really resist the urge to kiss him now, but he doesn't want to wake him up. 

So, he looks at his moles, even though he knows them by heart, and then looks down to his neck, and smiles as he looks at his naked chain, the medallion must have turned in the night and must be under him. 

He puts his hand on his chest, needing to touch him, and gently shifts to come to rest his head on his upper arm. Sander moves, obviously giving him more room to hug him before making that slight noise again, which is not really a snore, but shows that he's really sleeping well.

So, Robbe stays there watching his belly going up and down at the rtyhme of his breathing. He could go take a shower or make breakfast, he could take his phone to look at their friends' stories, or just to know what time it's, but finally it's so much better to be able to stay like that, just hugging Sander asleep and waiting for him to wake up. 

And almost like every time, when Sander wakes up, the first thing he does, before even opening his eyes, is to gently caress Robbe's back from top to bottom before burying his hand in his hair.

''Good morning beautiful sleepyhead.''

Sander smiles before yawning as Robbe shifts slightly so he can look at him.

''Were you already awake?''

Robbe nods and kisses him gently before resting his head against him.

''Yeah.''

Sander gently massages his head as he kisses him on the forehead, yawning again.

''What time is it?''

Robbe shrugs, gently hugging himself.

''I don't know, I didn't look at the time. I was too busy.''

Sander moves slightly and Robbe places his arm a little higher because he knows that means he's crushing his bladder and Sander really has to pee, but he doesn't want to have to move.

''Busy with what?''

Robbe strokes his cheek before lifting his head again to kiss him.

''Hugging you.''

Sander smiles before kissing him again and fidgets as he moves to the side.

''I have to go to pee. I'll be right back.''

He tries to get out of bed but Robbe holds him back, putting his legs around him to keep him from leaving.

''Robbe, I love you but I swear I want to pee so much.''

Robbe shrugs, kissing his neck and brings his hand down to stroke his dick.

''I can make you feel the urge.''

Sander closes his eyes for a few moments then shakes his head with a smile.

''Robbe, please, I swear it won't work, I want it too much. I'll be right back.''

Robbe opens his legs to release him and Sander quickly kisses him before jumping off the bed and into the bathroom. Robbe smiles and gets up almost as quickly. As usual, Sander hasn't closed the bathroom door so Robbe slides in right behind him and puts his hands along his ass.

''I knew you'd come.''

Robbe lets his hands slide from Sander's ass to his hips, before stroking his cock and Sander pulls back with a sigh.

''Stop it, I'm going to pee all over.''

Robbe smiles and puts his hands back on his dick, stroking it gently.

''If I get it all over, you clean it up.''

Robbe sticks to him so he can feel his cock hardening against his ass and puts his head on Sander's shoulder.

''I'm just waiting for the spot, I don't know what you're talking about.''

He slaps Sander's ass with his body to help him get the last few drops off, just because he knows Sander hates it when he does that. Sander turns around and slams him against the shower wall before Robbe has time to react.

''Someone's been in a teasing mood again, right?''

Robbe shrugs, leaning in just enough to run his tongue over Sander's lips.

''Someone teased me a lot last night.''

Sander smiles, a proud smile, and for a few seconds it's clear he's thinking about what they did last night. And then his face changes, seems almost sad and he loosens the pressure he was putting around Robbe's wrists.

''Yeah...and you know I like it a lot, but I think we should slow down a bit.''

Robbe felt his dick deflate almost as fast and wraps his arms around Sander to pull him against him.

''Sorry. Sorry, you're right. You want to take a shower?''

Sander pouts and lets his hand run down his torso.

''I can take care of you.''

Robbe gently removes his hand, shaking his head.

''No, it's okay, don't worry, we'll take a shower.''

Sander to his sorry face as every time he cuts Robbe in his desire and as usual, Robbe doesn't know how to do so that he understands that it's not serious and that he likes that he dares to tell him when they do too much sexual things and that he's afraid that it triggers a manic episode. Especially with all the change of pace due to the vacations, it's already a lot for Sander to handle, and even though he's taking his meds properly and goes to his therapist once every two months, they still have to try to have a healthy pace of life and some routine. But as always, Sander seems sad that he has to say stop because of his bipolar disorder, and Robbe really hopes that one day he'll be able to tell him without feeling that sadness.

Robbe turns on the shower and they both jump because the water is so cold. By the time the water heats up, Robbe shifts to go to pee and he's not even surprised when Sander slaps his ass to help him get the last few drops off.

He turns around, pulls back the curtain and comes to snuggle under the water against his wonderful boyfriend.

''Thanks for telling me. You know I like it when you tell me, it's important.''

Sander shrugs with a sigh.

''I just wish I could be normal and we could spend our vacations fucking as much as we want. I don't like having to restrict you.''

Robbe grabs the shampoo and gently massages Sander's hair, placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

''Already there's no such thing as normal. And you don't restrict me, it's not as if there was only the sex between us. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I'm fine with it. You know I'm fine with it.''

Last year, after a particularly difficult manic episode, Sander's therapist suggested that they schedules sex in order to have a stable sex life, but it was too complicated to implement and didn't work for either of them. So Robbe decided to stop showing Sander when he wanted him and to let him come to him, thinking that way Sander would be able to manage his needs better, but after three weeks, when he came home from school, Sander was crying because he thought that Robbe didn't want him anymore because he didn't love him anymore and they were going to separate. That night they agreed that they would resume their sex life as it was before, but that Sander should say so when he thinks it's getting too much, and it's been working out pretty well since then, if Robbe overrides the guilt he sees on Sander's face.

Robbe rinses Sander's hair before tugging on his chin so he looks at him.

''Remember what we said? You should just feel flattered that I want you, but it's okay that you can't meet my needs right away. We share a lot more than sex, and you know it. Now help me with my hair, please.''

Sander smiles as he nods and grabs the shampoo before massaging his head. 

''Thanks.''

Robbe kisses him tenderly before throwing his head back because he still loves it so much when Sander massages his head.

''Thanks to you. I love it when you do that.''

They wash up before giving each other a big, lather-filled hug and then rinse and laugh as they get out of the shower because the whole bathroom floor is downright flooded.

''Italian showers are the best time to clean the whole bathroom floor actually.'' 

Robbe looks at Sander who laughs and nods with a smile, happy to see him back in a good mood. They dry off more than quickly and leave the bathroom so they can dry off properly. Robbe puts on his boxers and shorts before heading into the kitchen.

''Coffee?''

He doesn't wait for an answer to fill the coffee machine and Sander slides in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and crossing them over his waist.

''Thanks baby, you're so great.''

Robbe turns around with a smile and puts his arms around his neck.

''So great that you're going to let me take you out on my surfboard?''

Sander pouts and Robbe laughs.

''Come on please. You just have to sit on the end of my board. I'm not even asking you to stand up. Just a wave.''

Sander pouts, obviously hesitant.

''Can you promise not to drop me in the water?''

Robbe laughs shaking his head.

''I can't promise that. But we'll only go on the small waves, that's a promise.''

Robbe turns to pick up the two cups of coffee and carries them to the table. He's always liked that they have different passions, because he really likes the fact that it introduces them to new things. If it wasn't for Sander, it's clear that he probably wouldn't have gone to the Royal Museum of Fine Arts for an exhibition on light, and it's clear that Sander still wouldn't know the difference between a long board and a skate board.

''Okay. Today you surf and tomorrow we do it together, okay?''

Robbe jumps for joy, clapping his hands like Milan does when he's happy, because he's really really happy.

''Really?''

Sander nods with a smile.

''Yeah. Today you practice surfing again because I'm sure you're rusty, but tomorrow I'll go with you.''

Robbe jumps into his arms to kiss him before hitting his upper arm.

''Hey I'm not rusty! It's like riding a bike, I don't forget.''

When he falls off the surfboard for the third time in a row, Robbe thinks that maybe Sander was right. He laughs as he climbs back on his board, giving Sander a thumbs up as he watches. He's sure he's worried that he'll get hurt if he falls, but Robbe's happy. No matter how many times he falls, he can always get back up, and Sander will always be there waiting for him, a sweet smile on his face.

But after three falls, Robbe's riding the waves, happy to be able to indulge his passion even if Sander doesn't really share it. That's what he likes about their relationship: they can be themselves and still know that the other likes it that way. He smiles when he sees Sander put down his camera and pull out his sketchbook, feeling once again that they complement each other perfectly.


	8. Hands

Throughout they waiting they orders, in this small restaurant by the beach, Robbe strokes the inside of Sander's hand, while talking. Sometimes Sander even wonders if he's doing this consciously or if it's just that he needs to touch him. They have always been very tactil, but Robbe's always a little more tactil when Sander asks him to take a break. The therapist told them that it was important for them to show affection to each other in ways other than sex, but what's especially great about Robbe is that none of his actions seem to be done out of obligation. 

That's why they had such a hard time with this crappy idea of having sex at set times. That's all it was: sex, not real love, and it made them both really uncomfortable. It's always hard to tell Robbe that he needs to them slow down, but it's better than reliving that horrible time when Robbe didn't want having sex with him. There's nothing worse than feeling like you've become invisible to the love of your life and seeing that he no longer wants you. But fortunately, it was not the problem.

''Sander? Are you listening to me?''

Sander blinks while shaking his head.

''No. Sorry, what were you saying?''

Robbe rolls his eyes and squeezes his hand a little tighter in hers.

''Are you okay? Do you want we go to home and rest this afternoon?''

Sander shakes his head with a smile, slipping his fingers between Robbe's.

''No, not at all, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I love our relationship.''

Robbe smiles and leans in to kiss him.

''Me too.''

Sander holds him for two seconds by the shirt so he can kiss him again before letting him settle back into his chair.

''So? What were you talking to me?''

Robbe's thumb gently strokes the top of his hand, making Sander smile a little more.

''I was asking if you weren't bored while I was surfing. If you want, we can do something else this afternoon.''

Sander shakes his head and lets go of Robbe's hand just to get out his drawing book.

''No, look, I want to finish this.''

The waiter brings them their burgers and fries, then stops and points to the drawing book pushed onto the table.

''Did you draw this?''

Sander nods with a smile, while Robbe puts on a pretty proud face.

''Yes. Does it have a name?''

The waiter nods and pulls out a chair to come and sit down.

''It's called La Sella Del Diavolo, that means the Devil's Saddle. The story says that a battle took place between the angels and the devil there. Lucifer's said to have been thrown off by the angels and fell astride the promontory, where the shape of a saddle was formed. You can go there by hiking, but if you like water sports, I advise you to go by kayak. By the way, your drawing's beautiful.''

The waiter gets up, put the chair away and wished them a good appetite before going to greet other people who were arriving to eat.

''The Italians are really nice. Or we are very lucky. Would you like to do this? Have you ever been kayaking?''

Sander starts to laugh, shaking his head.

''When do you want I have ever been kayaking? You really want to drown me, right?''

Robbe laughs as he bites into a fry.

''No, of course no. And you don't risk anything in a kayak, besides I suppose we'll have to wear life jackets. And you're not afraid of the water.''

Sander pouts as he picks up two fries.

''I like safe water. A pool is safe: you know where the bottom is and that there's no horrible beast that's going to come and bite your feet.''

''Yeah.'' Robbe laughs with a big smile, "Sharks are a plague on Sardinia.''

Sander pulls out his phone and show it, half-victorious, half-displeased that he's right.

''You see, there are sharks in Sardinia.''

Robbe drops his burger to pick up the phone, frowning.

''Wait, already it's noted ''Sometimes'', and they are just white sharks. Look, there's an accident on record and the shark washed up on the beach and bit the rescue worker. You are much more likely to get hurt by stepping on a sea urchin. But we don't have to if you don't want to.''

Sander smiled as he stole a fry from Robbe's plate.

''Have you ever made any?''

Robbe shakes his head with a smile.

''No, but it shouldn't be too complicated, I guess. I can imagine the two of us, alone in the middle of the water on our boat...surrounded by sharks.''

Sander starts to laugh and Robbe laughs with him. And it's for that, that he say yes, because it's clear that they'll probably spend their time laughing together on their kayak.

''Ok. Besides I have Tobias' money, he will be happy to know that I tested the kayak thanks to him. We'll go and ask around where you rented your surfing, I saw that they offer kayak tours.''

Robbe takes a huge happy smile but shakes Sander's hand in his.

''Are you sure? I don't want you to do it just to please me. I want it to please you too.''

Sander pulls his hand up to his lips so he can kiss him before looking at him with a smile.

''I swear I wouldn't want to try this with anyone but you. That's what vacations are for, right? Getting out of our daily lives, trying new things and discovering new horizons. Drown your boyfriend.''

After the restaurant, they get ice cream from the shop across the street for dessert and walk along the beach to the rental stand. They book a half-day kayak tour for the next day before returning to the beach where they were this morning.

''Are you sure you're not bored?''

Sander takes out his camera, shaking his head.

''No, the light is much better than it was this morning, so I'm going to take a picture of you because you're beautiful, then finish my drawing. Go have fun.''

Robbe kisses him before closing his suit.

''Are you sure?''

Sander grabs a rubber band from the bag, stands up and gets all of Robbe's hair to make a bun before kissing him.

''Sure. Have fun, I'm going to draw while listening to Bowie, so you know I'll have a good time. Enjoy the vacations my love.''

Sander spends the first ten minutes just looking at him. Of course, Robbe isn't the only one surfing, but Sander just finds him amazing. He gives the impression of being in total control of the waves. 

Sander takes pictures of him, a few times before pulling out his sketchbook to continue drawing the Devil's Saddle, all the while humming the lyrics to his favorite songs. He lifts his head from time to time to look at Robbe, who is smiling so much that it makes his heart swell a little more.

''Hi.''

Sander lifts his head and puts his hand in front of his eyes so he can see without being bothered by the sun.

''Hi.''

It takes him a few seconds to remember where he's seen this guy before, then he smiles when they think back to the endless stairs. The guy looks even taller than when they met yesterday, and this time he's alone.

''Can I sit down? Mine's gone to tame the waves too.''

Sander nods as he takes off his headphones, while looking at the surfer the guy points out to him on Robbe's right.

''My boyfriend loves surfing too.''

Sander smiles as he looks at him.

''Can you surf in Olso?''

The guy smiles while shaking his head and Sander smiles back because this guy has vampire canines that contrast with his angelic face. And Sander stay few seconds to look at him, before look the sea.

''No, not in Oslo. He used to go to his grandparents in Jaeren when he was a kid, he learned there. So now when we go on vacation we choose a place where he can surf.''

Sander puts his drawing book on the sand with a smile.

''And you?''

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I tried it once and it was enough for me. I just need to see his smile on his lips, it's enough to make me have a good vacation.''

Sander lets out a sigh almost despite himself.

''I totally understand.''

They stand there for a few seconds looking at their boyfriends standing on their boards, then the guy straightens up.

''I saw that you take a lot of pictures. And you draw really well. Are you an artist?''

Sander shrugs in response.

''Robbe would say yes. I'd tell you I'm trying. I'm in art school. Why?''

The guy smiles as he crosses his legs under him.

''Could I ask you a small favor?''

Sander shrugs, puzzled, but smiles more and more when the guy tells him what he needs.

''Definitely. I'd love to. I'm totally in. By the way, my name is Sander.''

He wipes his sandy hands and gently squeezes his.

''Even. Nice to meet you.''


End file.
